Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by ChibiMiMi-chan
Summary: The adventures of Albus, James and Lily Potter and Rose Weasley nineteen years after the final battle for Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

James, Lily, Albus, and Rose all took their first steps into Hogwarts together. They looked around open mouthed at the ancient stone archways. On their way to the Great Hall to get sorted they passed the giant hourglasses that told how many points each house had.

As Professor McGonegall ushered them into the Great Hall, they looked around at all of the other students staring at them from the tables.

The Great Hall was a sight itself. Candles floated in the ceiling, which mimicked the moonlit sky outside. As students finished their meals, the plates switched courses. Ghosts floated among the tables, talking to the students and others just getting in the way.

The Headmistress walked up to a podium and made a speech.

"I am Professor McGonegall," she said. "For those of you who have been here before, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. For those first years, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will learn the most basic skills like levitation, to the most advanced spells such as the Patronus Charm." She went on to introduce the different teachers before beginning the sorting.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin. In a moment, I will call you each up here one at a time and you will put on the Sorting Hat and he will place you in one of the four houses." She paused and the first years started whispering.

"Guys, I'm so nervous," Rose whispered.

"Do you think we'll end up in the same house?" James asked.

"I hope so," Lily squeaked. "I don't know anybody here other than us."

"Do you think we'll be in Gryffindor?" asked Albus. "Because I really don't want to end up in Slytherin."

"Don't worry about it Albus," Lily said. "Dad probably won't disown you if you end up in Slytherin." The rest of them laughed and Albus turned white.

"Of course, I don't know," James added. "His three worst enemies were Slytherins."

"You know what? I think you will end up in Slytherin," Rose smiled.

"W-why do you think so?" he stuttered.

"Three words," she said and held up a finger with every word. "Albus. _Severus._ Potter."

"Two Gryffindors to one Slytherin," he said in a matter- of- fact way.

"Albus Potter," the headmistress announced. The Great Hall got quiet as he slowly stepped up to the stool and sat down, trembling the whole way.

"Hmm, you're difficult Potter," said the hat once it was placed on his head. "Just like your father. Brave, but mischevious."

"Please," he begged. "I don't want Slytherin."

"Oh, then perhaps," he paused before shouting "Gryffindor!" He sighed with relief and the Great Hall erupted with clapping again, but the loudest was the Gryffindors.

"James Potter," McGonegall announced.

"Another Potter," said the Sorting Hat. "You would do well in Ravenclaw. However, you are difficult. You would do well in any of the houses. You have a brave heart, but a strong mind. You are kind and compassionate, but you also like to deceive. Am I correct?" asked the hat, knowing the answer. James stayed quiet. "Gryffindor!" he announced.

Lily was next, and she was placed in Gryffindor almost as soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Eventually Rose Weasley was called up to be sorted.

"Another difficult one. Granger and a Weasley, right?" Rose nodded beneath the hat.

"Please hat. I want to be with my family. I want to be a Gryffindor."

"But it is because you don't want to be alone. It doesn't seem like a trait of a Gryffindor," said the hat, pulling its brim into a small smile.

"I want to be with my family. I need them and they need me," she explained.

"Good." He smiled wider, although most wouldn't notice. "Gryffindor!"

After all of the first years were sorted they sat at their tables to eat and eventually were showed to their common rooms. The Gryffindors were led to a tower behind a picture of a woman trying to sing.

"Fortuna Major," the head boy said to the painting.

"As soon as I hit high c." She screamed and the students, along with most of the other paintings, covered their ears.

"Come on Fat Lady," the head boy said exasperatedly after she stopped for a breath.

She sighed. "Alright, go inside," she said and opened the door, revealing the small hole that the Gryffindors crawled through.

"Wow, this is amazing," breathed Lily. Albus started to walk over to an armchair by the fire place, but two third years ran as fast as they could, beating out about six other students.

"I can't wait for Herbology," James said.

"Yeah," agreed Rose. "But it's going to be weird having to call Neville Professor Longbottom." The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, does anybody know if any kids are here that their parents went to school with mom and dad?" asked James.

"I heard that one of the Patil's had a son in Huffelpuff," responded Albus. "I heard he was a second year."

"Of course there's Scorpio Malfoy," added Rose.

"I don't know what to think of him," Albus said. "His dad hated dad and uncle Ron. He probably hated aunt Hermione more than anything. Dad hated him the most though."

"You can't judge him by what his father did," said James.

"I know, but can you imagine going home for the holiday and saying 'Dad! Guess who my best friend is? Scorpio Malfoy. You remember his dad Draco right? You saved him in the Room of Requirement, but other than that you've hated each other since the day you met. By the way, the Malfoy's are coming for dinner. I hope that's okay with you'." The rest of them stared at Albus, who'd done a spot on impression of James.

"Yeah I know," James said. "But still, they can't absolutely hate each other after all this time. And after dad saved his dad's life. People change."

"Yeah but his dad was racist against mum!" said Rose. "He was a pureblood and she is Muggle born. He was raised to hate her."

"But things have changed," Lily said, jumping to her oldest brothers defense. "Voldemort hasn't been brainwashing people lately, so people are much less likely to dislike half-bloods and Muggle-born."

"That's easy for you to say, you're a pureblood," Rose spat.

"It doesn't matter!" cried Albus. All heads turned. "Guys! We made it to Hogwarts! It's been nineteen years since the war ended. Times are different now. Do you really think that family arguing about each other's blood status is a good way to celebrate getting here after he died and is no longer influential? Death Eaters used to work here for God's sake! We're lucky that the school is still here, and we're arguing about something our parents did about twenty years ago?" He took a deep breath.

"You're right," Rose said, with her head held down with the others. "I'm sorry Lily," she said and hugged her cousin.

"We better get to bed," said Lily. "We have classes early tomorrow. Have we figured out sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, James and I will have a room," Albus said and put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "We assumed you'd be splitting one."

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, then had a fourth year show them to the girl's dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi," a first year girl said once the girls got to their room. She finished putting the sheets on her bed and walked over and held out her hand. "My name is Victoria Lane."

She smiled and shook hands.

"Lily Potter."

"Rose Weasley."

"Wait, Potter?" Victoria asked. "As in, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. That's my dad," Lily said. "This is my cousin."

"Ah. I see we have two new roommates," said an airy voice from behind them. "They have nargles in their heads."

Rose and Lily froze. They looked at each other and then slowly turned around to see who the voice belonged to. They saw a girl their age with light brown, almost blond hair and large blue eyes.

"You're a Lovegood," Rose said.

"Yeah. Well, my mum is. My name is Stella Horde."

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose said and pointed to Lily, "and this is my cousin Lily Potter."

"Oh. Our parents were friends in school. I think we met a long time ago because my mum keeps asking if I remember the Potters or Weasleys."

"Oh my gosh you're right," Lily said. "I vaguely remember something about that. I think our parents met up when we were like, four and we met but haven't really talked since."

"Oh my God I remember that too," Rose gasped. "It's so nice seeing you again. I wonder why we haven't seen each other."

"Your parents probably realized how weird my parents are," Stella said. "Mum believes in everything that Grandpa Zenophelos told her as a girl."

"Do you believe?" Lily asked slowly.

"Some of the things. I don't believe in the Crumplenosed Snorcack, obviously after her house blew up." She paused before slowly saying, "With your parents in it. But the nargles are real."

"Okay. Anyway, I'm going to bed," Rose said and clapped her hands, carrying her bags over to a bed. She unpacked everything and said good night. Eventually the rest of the girls finished unpacking and followed her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm Albus," he said to the two boys who were already in the room.

"I'm James Potter. That's my brother. We're bunking here."

"Cool," one of the boys said. "I'm Patrick Finnegan," he said.

"I'm Dean Thomas Jr." the other boy said.

"Okay, I think our dads knew each other," James said and pointed to Patrick. "Is your dad named Seamus?"

"Yeah. Are you Harry Potter's boys?" he asked.

"Yeah," Albus said. "Our dads were roommates. Him, and Neville."

"Yeah, and that one kid. Um, Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, it was those four. Ron's our uncle," James explained.

"How are you to related?" asked Dean.

"Our dad married Ginny Weasley," said Albus.

"This is going to very cool," they all said together, and then they all broke out in huge grins.

"So. We have classes in the morning, but first a huge meal in the Great Hall," Patrick said, clapping his hands together and rubbed them together. "So option one is that we all go to bed early in the hopes of getting a good night's sleep." The three boys stared at him. "Or option two is that we stay up all night talking about Quiddich and then gorge ourselves after three hours of sleep."

They all beamed and sat around for the next few hours talking and splitting the candy they had gotten on the train. Eventually they one by one passed out on their sheet-less beds.

**A/N: As promised, I updated everything today. I didn't make it very long, but they'll get better. Once we really get into it and now introductions are over with, it should be about two classes per chapter. Thanks! RR! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning," Lily said once she came down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The girls had come down dressed in their robes and looking good after Stella taught them each a makeup spell that her mom had taught her. The boys on the other hand, had purple bags under their eyes and still half asleep.

"I see you guys didn't sleep last night," Rose said and sat down across from them. James' hair was untidy as usual and had his head propped up on his hand, and Albus just had his head down.

"I see you did," James said.

"It was Patrick's fault!" Albus whined, suddenly bringing his head up and pointing at his red haired friend.

Lily laughed. "Anyway, I think introductions are in order."

"Stella Lovegood Horde."

"Victoria Lane."

"Patrick Finnegan."

"Dean Thomas Junior."

"Rose Weasley."

"Lily Potter."

"Albus Potter."

"James Potter."

"What's the first class? It's Herbology right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Thank God we get to see Neville first thing," Albus said.

"Remember, he won't go easy on us just because we know him," Lily reminded. "So you can't just sleep in class and expect to get away from it."

"Ugh!" Rose scoffed. After the others asked what was wrong, she answered, "After Herbology, we have to go down to the dungeons for Potions with Slytherin."

"Good morning Gryffindors!" a ghost said, popping up in between them in the table.

"Good morning Sir Nicholas," said one of the fifth years.

"Sir Nicholas?" Lily asked thoughtfully. "Wait a minute! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The rest of them started gasping among them except for Victoria.

"Wait, I don't get it," Victoria stated.

"This is nearly Headless Nick," Dean repeated. "He's the head ghost of Gryffindor."

"Oh. Well it's very nice to meet you Nearly Headless Nick," she said sweetly.

"Please, I prefer Sir Nicholas. I don't like being reminded that I can't join the Headless Hunt," he explained.

"Wait, what's the Headless Hunt?" asked Patrick. "And how can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas tipped his head over to reveal that it was only held on by a small piece of translucent flesh. "Botched decapitation," he explained. "I was beheaded by a blunt axe. It was painful because he had to cut about ninety times before I died. The Headless Hunt is a bunch of decapitated ghosts, but I'm not considered as being fully decapitated, so I can't partake in their activities." He righted his head on his shoulders.

"Poor Nicholas," Rose said sympathetically.

"Well, we need to get to class," Stella said. "Shall we head down to Herbology?" She looked at each of her new friends and when she turned her head, earrings were visible that resembled radishes.

"Okay," Victoria said and packed all of her books into her bag. She reached inside her robe to make sure her wand was in place and they left for the greenhouse together. Rose had to turn back though and get the four sleeping boys from the table and drag them along.

"Hello, my name is Professor Neville Longbottom and welcome to first year Herbology."

The first years crowded into the greenhouse with the eight up front. They chatted quietly and looked around to get an idea of what they would be learning. Pots stood empty and each had a potted plant next to it. Light shone eerily through the green glass ceiling, casting everything in a green light.

"We will just be learning basics for the time being," he said.

Lily raised her hand. "Ne- Professor Longbottom, what are those?" she asked and pointed to the pots.

"Don't worry about those for now Lily," he said. "Those are mandrakes. I have a third year class coming in after you."

"Is it true that you fainted the first time you saw a mandrake?" Albus asked.

Neville glared at him. "M-my ear protection wasn't on straight," he answered, remembering his third year at Hogwarts and looking for an excuse. "Mandrakes are deadly if you hear them, but the babies only knock you out. Anyway, on with the lesson."

Albus smiled at James and the two slapped each other silent high fives. Lily rolled her eyes. James and Albus liked to bring that up every chance they could. The four of them of course knew the truth, because it was Neville himself that had told them. But they knew he wasn't proud of how shy and awkward he was as a kid, so the boys liked to embarrass him at every chance they got.

Neville of course had caught on early and knew it was all in good fun, but he still didn't like that they made him look like he couldn't do his job properly. He shot the two boys a death glare and they settled down quickly.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Lily said once they exited the greenhouse and punched Albus in the arm. "I warned you that you couldn't get away with the same stuff as at home. Poor Neville."

"Yeah, I know," Albus said and rubbed his sore arm where his sister had hit him. "I shouldn't have done it, but nobody seemed to really say anything, so I assume they didn't care, or bought his excuse."

"So, we go to the dungeons, right?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah," Patrick answered. "I'm not entirely sure how to get there though."

"Teddy!" Rose yelled. Teddy Tonks made a detour from his way to Herbology.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's up?"

"Your hair's brown today," James pointed out.

"I liked it better with the purple tips," Lily said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to try something normal for a change."

"Wow, you must have more Lupin in you than we thought," Albus said. "Anyway, how do we get to the dungeons?"

"Oh, you just go to where the Room of Requirement was, then you just take the stairs down as far as they'll go and you'll find a really creepy room and you'll be there."

"Thanks Teddy. See you later," James waved and they walked off.

"Where's the Room of Requirement?" Patrick asked.

"What is it?" Victoria asked, just as confused.

"We can take you there," James said.

Albus smiled a huge toothy grin. "I can get you there faster," he said.

The rest of them turned and looked at him confused. Then, Lily, James, and Rose's face all lit up with horror as Albus pulled out an old, yellowed piece of parchment and his wand.

"That's not." Lily stammered.

"You didn't," James asked.

"It is, and I did," Albus said sneakily. He then unfolded the parchment and put the tip of his wand in the crease. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"You stole the Marauder's Map off of uncle Harry?" Rose asked.

"He won't be needing it," he said simply. "Now we have it, we might as well use it." He looked at the map and after studying it for a moment, led them to the dungeons.

"Wow, this is creepy," Rose whispered once they got there. The room was split, Slytherins sneering at the Gryffinors, and Gryffindors staring at the Slytherins. Cauldrons were placed at desks large enough for two. It was very dark and there was water dripping from the ceiling in places.

"I am Professor Jacoby, the potions master." Everyone turned around to see a tall man who had appeared behind them in the room. He had blond hair and an unpleasant smile. "Everyone pair up and find a cauldron."

The students were reluctant at first, students slowly started picking partners. Rose tried to pair off with Lily, but she was taken. Then she turned to see that Victoria and Stella were partners. Eventually, all of the Gryffindors were paired off, as well as the Slytherins. Except for one.

She looked across the room at the only remaining student without a cauldron. He was blond, had blue eyes, and was scowling at everyone, and then his frown deepened when he saw her.

_Scorpius Malfoy. _

Rose looked at the professor, who just looked at her evilly. She looked back at Scorpius, who rolled his eyes and walked to the nearest open cauldron. She slowly followed, casting worried glances at her cousins, who could only frown sympathetically.

"Hi. You're Scorpius, right?" she said once she got to the cauldron. He just glared at her. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"You're a half-blood," he said.

"Um, yeah. My mum was Muggle-born," she explained awkwardly.

"I'm pureblood. You're just bad blood. A mix of a pureblood that dared to breed with a Mudblood," he sneered. "We will not be working together again."

She narrowed her eyes and spoke to him icily and spoke with malice. "I guarantee it. I know you're the son of Draco Malfoy. I know our parents didn't like each other. But remember this Scorpius. If my uncle Harry wouldn't have been there and wasn't a good person, your dad would have died in the final battle, and you wouldn't be here right now. So do not make fun of my parents."

"I hope you like who you are paired with because that will be your permanent seat," Professor Jacoby said, whose words felt like lightning through their hearts.

"Oh God I'm stuck with a half breed," he muttered.

Rose swallowed all of her pride and spoke, although the hatred was still evident in her voice. "Look Scorpius. If we're going to be stuck together for a while, can we at least try to get along? I'm not asking to be friends; I'm not even asking to be nice. But can we at least be civil with each other so that the year will go smoother? Please?" He was silent. "Look, what happened between our parents happened over twenty years ago. That doesn't affect us."

"Fine. I guess that would be for the best. But I am not your friend," he said, making his intentions clear.

"Of course." Then she looked away and realized for the first time that Professor Jacoby had begun the lesson.

"-which can be deadly in the wrong dosage. And when mixed with the other chemical, will cause a toxic cloud that can kill each and every one of you in this room."

"You've just killed us all," Scorpius whispered.

"What? You were talking too!" she hissed back. She turned her attention back to the front.

"Now if you will get the ingredients under your desks, place them on the tabletop and we will begin creating a simple hair growth potion."

Rose bent down and got all of the flasks and vials in the drawer and placed them next to the cauldron.

"Take the purple flask and put five drops in the cauldron," he instructed.

After looking them over, Scorpius found it first and carefully put in five drops.

"Now take the red liquid and add two tablespoons."

Rose found a measuring spoon and measured out. When she placed in the second tablespoon, it turned a bright pink, then a deep black.

"Now add the entire bag of white powder."

Scorpius dumped in a small clear bag of the fine white powder.

"Stir it with the phoenix feather."

Scorpius stirred it and the potion began to bubble, and then it calmed and turned a light blue.

"The new concoction should be a light blue. There should be a small stone in the desks. Take it and measure out three drops and drip it on the rock. If you did it correctly it should grow hair."

Rose dripped it on the rock and it almost instantly sprouted course brown hair. The rest of the class erupted in excited chatter, except at on table, which simply erupted. Everyone turned to see Patrick and Dean covered in ash standing in front of a smoking cauldron.

The teacher hung his head. "Alright, class is almost over. Everyone clean up."

"I must say I'm a bit surprised Weasley," Scorpio said while putting the ingredients in the desk, which had magically refilled.

"And why is that?" The potion disappeared with a wave of Professor Jacoby's wand and she was cleaning it out.

"Most half-bloods aren't very good at magic. Of course, I did most of the work."

"Okay one; we did an equal share of work. Two, my mother was the greatest witch of her time, and she's Muggle-born."

"Her being the greatest is debatable," he said.

"Really? The next time post goes out, ask your father about Hermione Granger. And ask how hard she can punch." She smiled and walked to the door, leaving him with his mouth wide open.

"Oh my God I'm sorry," Lily said once Rose walked over to them. "I'm sorry you had to work with Scorpius."

"I think it'll be fine," she said and adjusted the strap of her backpack on her right shoulder. "After realizing that we'd be together all year, we decided that we should at least act civil, but I don't know how well that will work."

"Well, we have Charms next, Stella said. "Just the Gryffindors."

"Albus, how do we get there?" James asked.

"Mischief managed," Albus whispered. "Just follow me."

The class was dismissed in a few minutes and Albus led them to the Charms classroom. The eight of them sat down in the front and started looking around for the teacher.

"Are you going to stop using the map once we know where we're going?" Rose asked.

"You aren't going to use it for anything else, right?" Lily asked accusingly. Albus stayed quiet.

"Okay, I don't get it," Dean said. "What is going on with the map?"

The four of them looked at each other.

"Should we?" Albus asked.

"Not quite yet," Rose advised.

"It's a map of the school," James said. "We'll explain more a little later."

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the chapter? I wasn't quite sure how I should have handled the Rose/Scorpius scene. I think I did okay, but it could have been better. I'd like to know what you guys thought, so can you comment and tell me how I did or what I could have done to make it better. **_**Every time I get a review, an angel gets its wings . **_**Thanks! R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

"I am Professor Flitwick," said a voice from the front. The class looked around to see where the voice was coming from. They eventually saw a very short man come in front of the front podium. He was a dwarf, with white hair and glasses. He then walked behind the podium and stepped up on a step stool so that he could see above the top.

"All right. This is Charms, so you will be using our wands a lot," he said, holding his wand to his throat and magnifying his voice. "Just get them out and get used to them. Just wave them around and get a good feel for them. But don't cast any spells that you may know."

James and Albus pretended to duel and Lily and Rose just swished them around. Somebody ended up losing their grip and threw their wand across the room. After she retrieved her wand, Flitwick began to speak again.

"Okay. We will be starting out with a levitation charm. Does anyone know what the spell is?"

Lily raised her hand. "Wingardrium Leviosa," she answered after Flitwick called on her.

"Excellent," he said with a smile. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now just pick up your wands and make a swishing motion with your wrist, and then flick. Swish and flick." He made the motion with his wand and the class followed. "Good! Okay, repeat after me: Wingardrium Leviosa."

After a few times doing it verbally, they tried doing the spell. James got it right off and gained another five points for their house.

Eventually, class ended and they went outside for Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff.

Once getting down to the grounds, they gasped upon seeing a large man about eight feet tall with long grey tangled hair speckled with black and a matching beard.

"Oh my God," James said. "Lily, Rose, Albus, look at him. Is that who I think it is?"

Lily gasped. "I think it is." Their mouths hung open.

"Welcome ter Care of Magical Creatures," the teacher said. "My name is Professor Rubeus-" He stopped and stared at the four students staring at him. "Hagrid."

Their faces lit up with excited smiles.

"Class, look around and talk for a few minutes. I don't have much planned today," he said, still watching them. He walked over to the eight of them and Dean, Patrick, Stella, and Victoria all backed up while Albus, James, Lily and Rose squeezed together. He knelt down in front of them. "Are you?"

They nodded. "Harry is my dad," James said.

"Ron and Hermione," Rose said. "You're Hagrid."

He grabbed them up in a hug and they hugged back.

"Oh my God it's so nice to meet you," Lily said.

"Dad talks about you all the time. He says you've been keeping in touch through owl," Albus explained.

"He's mentioned you a lot," Hagrid said. He turned to Rose. "Is Hermione still just as good as when she was in school?"

"She's gotten so much better," Rose said. "Dad and Uncle Harry are both Aurors at the Ministry. Anyway, I'm Rose, and that's Albus, James, and Lily," she said, gesturing to the appropriate child.

"When you have a free period, you have ter come down ter my house for tea," Hagrid said.

They looked at each other. They had been warned about his cooking, but wanted to get to know him.

"Okay. We'll be down," Lily agreed. "I think we have lunch next. We might be able to come down then, and if not we do have a free class after that. So we will definitely be down soon."

"That'll be great." He smiled at them.

"Professor," Rose started.

"What'r you doin'? Call me Hagrid."

Rose smiled. "Hagrid, are you going to teach? The class is almost over."

"Right. Of course." He stood up and addressed the rest of the class.

"What was that?" Victoria asked.

"That's Hagrid. He was friends with dad," Albus explained.

"And both of my parents," Rose added. "Our parents met on the first day of school here and have been best friends ever since. Then mum and dad got married and my aunt married their dad."

"Wait, I think my mum mentioned him a few times," Stella gasped.

"Dad did," Patrick said. "My mum wouldn't know though. Muggle-born."

"Yeah, my parents might have mentioned him. Didn't he have a hippogryph?" Dean asked.

The four of them looked at each other and gave small, knowing smiles.

"Yeah. His name was Buckbeak," James said.

"I feel so left out." Victoria sighed. "Your parents went to school together. They were able to teach you basics."

"Victoria, are your parents Muggles?" Stella asked. She nodded.

"Don't feel left out." Rose put an arm around her. "My mum is Muggle-born and she was always top of her class. Except in Divination. She hated it. Walked out in the middle of class once in her third year and never went back."

"The point is," Patrick said, "Is that it doesn't matter if you're the first witch in your family or if your family has been magical for hundreds of years."

"Unless you're in Slytherin," Dean joked.

"Yeah. If even one of your ancestors was even Muggle- born you get thrown out of the house," said Patrick and they all laughed.

"Anyway, lunch time," James said. "Ah, always my favorite class."

**A/N: My God writing for Hagrid is hard. I'm so picky about spelling and grammar, and writing Hagrid's dialog was killing me, even though his speech is worse in the books than what I made it. *Sigh* Oh well, I did close enough. And what's a mini stroke for the sake of a story? I've been thinking about updating twice a week. I need to update, but I only will if I get reviews. Until I get three more reviews, I'll continue on Wednesdays. Thanks! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

They packed up their things that hadn't been used during class and they went back up to the castle for lunch. They were still amazed by the fact that the courses changed and their plates refilled themselves.

"This is the best turkey I've ever had," Albus said between bites.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Lily instructed. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, we have a free period and then what?" Stella asked. She opened her mouth to speak again but then just started looking off into the distance. Then she shook her head. "Transfiguration, right?"

"Um, yeah. Transfiguration with Headmistress McGonagall," Dean said.

"Good. I'm really looking forward to Transfiguration," Patrick said and swished his wand around. The rest of them ducked.

"Woah Patrick! Give me that," Victoria said and grabbed his wand out of his hand.

"What? It's just a wand," Patrick argued, trying to grab the wand that Victoria was holding just out of his reach.

"You've already blown up things in two of our classes," Victoria said and tossed it across the table and James caught it.

"Yeah, we don't want this thing accidentally discharging," teased Albus.

"Just shut up and give me the wand," Patrick growled.

"Here, you're going to need this back eventually anyway," Albus said, and passed it to James who gave it to Patrick.

"Thank you," Patrick said and tucked it safely away.

"Pudding," Stella said suddenly.

"What?" they all said and looked at her.

"Pudding," she said and pointed at her plate that had filled up with pudding. "Fig." All of them looked at their plates that had also filled up and they all started eating.

"Better than mum's," Victoria said after swallowing the last of it.

"Well, we better get down to Hagrid's," Lily announced once food stopped appearing.

"Do we have to?" James whined.

"Yes we have to," Lily said.

"Do you guys think it's weird that we don't really know the guy and we're going to his house?" asked Albus.

"Well, maybe a little," Rose admitted. "But even though we never met we know each other. Besides, our parents hung out with him all the time.

"See you guys in Transfiguration," Dean said.

"Do you know how to get there?" James asked.

"We'll ask somebody. But I think that we passed the room after charms," responded Stella.

"Okay. Bye," Rose waved and the four of them walked outside.

"The Black Lake is beautiful," Lily commented and tossed a stone in.

"It does look cool," agreed Albus.

"That it?" James asked and pointed, directing their attention away from the lake's glossy surface.

They got to a flat part of land in front of the woods and stood before a round stone shack. It had a smoking chimney and a pumpkin patch in the rear.

"I guess so," replied Albus.

"Well, let's go then shall we?" Lily said and walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello there," Hagrid said when he opened the door. "Come on in," he said and walked into the house and opening the door wider so they could all get in. "Sorry 'bout the mess, didn't have much time ter straighten up on account of a fourth year class I taught after you."

They looked around at the small house. It had one room. A kettle boiled water over a fire and an unmade bed stood across from it. A table and a few chairs sat in the middle of the room.

"Please have a seat," he said and gestured to the chairs around the table. "I'll have your tea ready in just a few minutes."

They sat down and continued looking around the room.

"Like I said before, it's really nice meeting you," Lily said and smiled.

"You too. Your dad talks about you a lot, but it's nice ter finally put a face with a name. Now you're Lily, right? An' you're James, Rose and Albus?" he asked and pointed to each child.

"Yes," James answered.

"You all look so much like yer parents. Rose, you have the Weasley hair. And you have your mums eyes. You three," and he turned to the Potters, "You have the same hair as your dad."

Lily threw her hair over her right shoulder and started petting it. "I know. I hate that I can never do a thing with it. Aunt Hermione taught me an anti-frizz spell, but it just takes so long and you have to mix in a potion and it's just not worth it."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you with straight hair," Albus teased and Lily hit him again. "You know, you really need to stop doing that. You're such an abusive sister."

"You know you love me," she said and flashed a fake toothy smile.

"And if you have yer parents' knack for getting in trouble, then the detention hall will become like a second home fer you." They all laughed. "And if you inherited their ability in magic, then the world just gained four incredible wizards." A whistle sounded. "Looks like the tea is done," he said and stood up to bring the pot over to the table. He poured them a glass and added the tea leaves.

They looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes and then down at the tea. It neither looked nor smelled appetizing but they knew it would be rude not to drink it.

Albus started to mouth numbers wordlessly.

_One, two, three! _

They all took a drink on three and grimaced. It was the worst tasting cup of tea they had ever tasted, but all kept drinking.

"I must say Hagrid, after dad telling us about your cooking, that's exactly how I thought it would taste," Albus said.

"Well I also made some cookies if you'd like some," he said.

"Um, no, that's okay," Lily said after almost choking on her tea. "We just ate lunch and I'm pretty full. I don't know about them though." They all nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Oh, well maybe some other time." Hagrid smiled again and took another large drink.

"How long have you had the job here as the Magical Creatures teacher?" asked Albus.

"Since about your dads third year. Before 'at I was just the grounds keeper," he responded.

"Yeah, we heard that Dumbledore gave you the job after you got in trouble at the school," James said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing without 'im," Hagrid said with a sad smile.

"You wouldn't have needed the job if it weren't for Riddle," Rose pointed out.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while," he said.

"Yeah, people more commonly know him as the name he adopted _after_ he left Hogwarts," Albus reminded.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while either, and a name I don't want ter hear again," Hagrid said through gritted teeth. "He was nothin' but trouble. Killed your dad at one point. Thank God it didn't really work any of the times he tried."

"Killed d-" James started to say. "Oh yeah, he was a horcrux. I somehow forgot all about that. Yeah, it's a good thing he never actually killed him."

"That would be awful. Then mom might have gotten back together with Seamus. Then the entire family would be a fire hazard," Lily joked and everybody burst out laughing.

Rose gasped. "Look at the cute puppy!"

A black puppy whose skin was too big for his body came romping out from under Hagrid's bed. He ran over and jumped into Rose's open arms and started licking her face.

"Who is this adorable little baby?" Lily asked and began petting him.

"That's Fang's puppy," he answered.

"What's his name?" James asked.

"Tooth."

"Tooth?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. I think it's cute," Hagrid said.

"Something like that," James mumbled.

"Well I think it's adorable," Lily said in a baby voice as her and her cousin fussed over the puppy.

"Guys, we have to get back to the castle. We have Transfiguration in five minutes," Albus announced.

"Crap. We better go," Rose said and put Tooth down on the floor. "By Hagrid."

"Bye. It was nice finally meeting you lot," Hagrid said.

"It was nice meeting you too," James said. "Albus, map." He pointed to his brother who pulled out the Marauder's Map.

They exited the house and walked back up to the school.

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys, not that you probably care. I'm sorry, but I didn't edit this. I really didn't feel like it, but I don't think it ****should be too bad. R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome first years to Transfiguration, as you know I am Headmistress McGonnegal," she said when the Gryffindors took their seats.

Albus leaned over and whispered to James. "Geez, this woman does everything."

James nodded. "I know. You'd think that there would be someone else who was qualified for the job."

Lily got a quizzical look on her face and leaned over to the boys. "Guys, does it bother you at all that our Head of House is the Headmistress?"

"We'd better be on our best behavior then," James said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You know what James, maybe we should be good," Albus said. His voice quavered.

James put the back of his hand on his brother's forehead. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I'm serious James, this is Hogwarts. We don't want to get kicked out for doing something stupid." He paused. "Not to mention the fact that we're Harry Potter's kids."

"Yeah, but that's just it," James pointed out. "We're dad's kids. We're expected to act out."

"You're expected to act appropriately and pay attention in class Potter," McGonegall said sharply, seeming to appear out of nowhere. "Three points from Gryffindor. You're just like your father, losing points on the first day. Do you think I like taking points from my own house? Do not make a habit of this Mr. Potter."

She walked away and the children remained silent for a moment.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about," Albus hissed.

James rolled his eyes. "Relax guys. We'll be fine."

The rest of the class was spent learning how to Transfigure paper into matches.

"It looks like the only class left is Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw," Victoria said after class.

Albus pulled out the Marauder's Map and guided their way to the room.

"Is it true that the position of D.A.D.A. teacher is cursed?" Partick asked upon arrival. Lily, James, Albus and Rose shot each other sideways glances.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"My dad told me it was cursed," he explained. "All that held the position while our parents were in school died at the end of the year. Well, technically two of them survived for a few more years before dying and one ended up getting his memory wiped."

"Who was that?" Victoria asked curiously.

Rose beamed. "Have you ever heard of Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Victoria racked her brain. "You know what, I think I heard him mentioned before."

"Cool, he tried to curse my dad in his second year with Obliviate, but the spell backfired and Lockhart lost all of his memories."

"I heard he was a bit of a stuck-up git," Dean commented.

Lily scoffed. "Bit is an understatement. He wiped memories of wizards and witches that did amazing things and took all of the credit for himself. He also thought he looked so good, whereas in reality he looked like a Hippogriph's rear end. Just no one else thought so."

A woman walked into the classroom with flowing purple robes. She looked over each student of the class before sitting down at her desk.

"I am Professor Rosemerta," she said while taking attendance. "I don't know your names, but it looks like everyone is here," she mumbled. Her red hair was in a ponytail and she had soft brown eyes. "This year we will be learning the basics of how to defend yourself against dark magic and against unwanted attacks."

"I'm going to love this class," James muttered.

Class went on and they went back to their dormitories. They tried for the overstuffed armchairs but were beaten there by some seventh years.

"So, please explain about that map of yours," Patrick said once they were settled into some chairs in the corner.

Albus pulled out the Marauders Map. "This is called the Marauders Map," he explained after saying the spell and revealing what was inside. "It's a map of Hogwarts that my grandfather helped make."

"The original Marauders were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter," Rose explained.

"They were also known as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs respectively," Lily said.

"The map shows everyone in the castle. It shows their every movement, of every second, of every day," James finished.

Stella looked closely at the map for a moment and gasped. She pointed to Gryffindor tower. "Guys! Look! It's us right there."

Victoria, Patrick, Dean and Stella marveled over the map while Lily, James, Rose and Albus smiled at each other.

"So how did you get this?" Dean asked.

"We told you, Prongs was our grandfather," Lily explained. "Our grandfather got it confiscated at some point while they were in school, Uncles Fred and George found it when they were first years, then gave it to dad when he was in third, then Albus stole it."

"I did not steal it," he shot back. "We all knew about the map, then I was looking at it when we were packing for school. I figured since he wasn't going back that it wouldn't hurt if I took it." The other three looked at him with disbelief. "Fine, he told me I could take it but not to tell mom."

"That sounds more like Uncle Harry," Rose said. "He doesn't normally keep things from Aunt Ginny, but he'll always be Harry Potter."

Albus put his arm around his siblings' and cousin's shoulders. "Besides, do you really think that he'd want the Marauder's tradition to die?"

"Shut up Albus," Lily said. Rose rolled her eyes when the two boys slapped each other high fives.

"Guys, we really shouldn't be talking about this too loudly," Rose hissed.

"She's right," Patrick said. "We wouldn't want the wrong people to overhear us."

Dean scoffed. "Dude, we're in the Griffindor common room. Nobody here is going to try to steal it or anything like that."

"A lot of people think they sort too early," Stella stated. She narrowed her eyes and looked around the room obviously. "You never know who's on your side or who wants your turkey."

The rest of the group laughed. Patrick stood up and stretched.

"Well, who wants to go outside while it's still warm and before curfew?" he asked. The kids nodded and started out of the portal hole.

They sat down by the black lake. Shoes and socks were discarded in the grass and eight pairs of feet hung carelessly in the water.

"This water is surprisingly warm for September," Stella commented.

"It's only the first," Victoria corrected her. "It's still technically summer."

Stella blushed. "Right. I feel kind of dumb right now."

"Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing," Patrick admitted.

"Stella's blonde," James commented. "It's expected of her. You on the other hand, deserve to get drowned." Patrick's eyes grew wide as he struggled against James trying to push him into the lake. They ended up both falling in. The banks were slippery so they struggled to get out. The rest of them laughed. James stopped attempting to exit the lake and raised an eye at his sister.

"Oh, so you think this is funny do you?" he asked. "Let's see how much you like it." He grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her down. She yelped and grabbed onto Victoria but both ended up in the water. They started laughing again when they resurfaced. The rest of them on the bank looked at each other and shrugged before jumping in themselves.

They swam around for another hour before getting out of the lake. It was difficult but they helped each other out of the water. Dean performed a charm on each of them and they dried off. They put their shoes and socks back on and walked back to the castle.

"Hold still for a second Stella," Albus commanded right before they crawled back through the portal. She froze. He pulled a piece of seaweed out of her hair. "Looks like you got a little souvenir," he said and put it in front of her face. Her face contorted and batted it out of his hand. They went up to their dorms and changed out of their school uniforms and went back to the common room. They took out their homework and completed it before going down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

"By the way, James, did you see that Ravenclaw checking you out during Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Lily asked her brother nonchalantly while buttering her roll.

"What do you mean?" he asked, embarrassed.

"She means a Ravenclaw thinks you're hot," Albus translated. "Good job man."

"W-what did she look like?" he asked.

"Actually, I think she might have been another Metamorphimagus," Rose explained. "She was blond, but then her hair got shorter and a bit darker."

"Great, so I don't even know if she's hot," he said.

"That shouldn't matter," Stella said. "It's what's on the inside that counts."

"That's just what ugly people say to make themselves feel better," James said.

Stella's eyes blazed with fire. She stood up angrily and smacked James in the face before storming out of the Great Hall.

"Look what you did James," Lily said exasperatedly. "God, can you never keep your mouth shut?" Lily, Rose and Victoria both raced out of the Great hall after Stella. They checked the common room and then their dorm, but they couldn't find her. They checked around until they found her in the second floor girls bathroom.

"Stella, there you are," Lily said when she saw her friend sitting on the floor. She appeared to be just over crying. "Don't be upset, James didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, my idiot cousin just doesn't think before he speaks. He didn't mean anything to you personally," Rose explained.

"Well he still shouldn't have said it," Stella scoffed.

"Stella, you're beautiful," Victoria said. "Don't let some guy tell you otherwise."

"Come on, let's go back to the Great Hall," Lily suggested.

Stella wiped her eyes and nodded. "That's probably a good idea," she agreed and she stood up but something grabbed her from behind. Stella screamed and whirled around to see a ghost with black ponytails and glasses staring her in the face.

"Holy crap, who are you?" Stella asked, hiding behind Rose.

"Wow, that's really brave Stell," Rose mumbled. "It's just a ghost."

"What? Scared of me?" the girl asked. "Of course you would be. Everyone wants to get away from me!" she wailed and flew into the toilet.

"Dude, of course I was scared," Stella said once they were out of the bathroom. "She jumped out at me."

"I think that was Moaning Myrtle," Lily said quizzically.

"Must've been," Rose agreed. Stella nodded and Victoria shrugged.

"What got into you?" James asked when the girls returned. "What'd I say?"

"I don't have any brothers or guys I really hang out with, so I don't really know, but are all guys this clueless?" Stella asked when she sat down and helped herself to some pudding.

Victoria nodded. "I'm the only girl of five. I have two older, two younger. Trust me, if he doesn't get it, he won't."

James leaned over to Dean. "Why do girls have to act like this?" he asked. Dean shrugged and went back to eating.

"Well, I'm going back to the dorm," Patrick announced and walked off. The three boys finished eating and followed and the girls dispersed to their own dorms.

**A/N: To be quite honest, I wrote this chapter on accident. I got behind on writing and only have one more chapter pre-written. I'll step up my pace, but the updates might not be as regular for a while. Also, I'm going to start uploading my other HP fic. For those of you who don't know, it's about the kids separate lives before Hogwarts. But again, I'm having a little trouble coming up with a name. PM me if you have any ideas. I will give credit if I chose yours. Thanks! R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

The kids gathered in the Great Hall the next morning, the boys looking better rested than they had been the previous morning.

Albus groaned as his owl flew into the Hall and landed on the table in front of him, carrying a letter in its beak.

"Persephone," he sighed and retrieved the letter.

Stella sighed dreamily. "Wow, Persephone is such a lovely name," she commented, staring at the pitch black owl.

"Thank you," Lily answered. "I named her."

"Against our will," James and Albus grumbled.

"That's what you get when you get a girl owl," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, the dude at the Owl Emporium lied to us," James said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Guys, who cares about that? Just open the bloody letter."

Before Albus could oblige, Patrick snatched the parchment out of his hands. He scanned it quickly before clearing his throat and reciting the letter in a high-pitched voice.

_My babies, _

_ I hope you enjoyed your first day at Hogwarts. I know that you've only been gone for two days, but it's so quiet and your father and I miss you terribly. We can't wait for Christmas holiday so you can come back home. Your father also told me that he received an owl from Hagrid. I think that it's wonderful that you met and I know it means a lot to your father. Also Rose, your mum and dad also say that they miss you terribly. We love you all so much and can't wait to get an owl about how you are doing. _

_ Mum. _

Albus' face was red as the letter was read. He at first tried to get the parchment off of Patrick, but by then the damage had been done so he gave up. James sat in silence while the girls smiled.

"I can't believe mum gave us an owl on the second day," James breathed, almost inaudibly. "It's humiliating."

Lily punched him lightly on the arm, with just enough force to make it hurt. "Suck it up, it's not that bad."

"It's kind of humiliating," Albus said.

"Oh shut up Albus," Rose snapped before turning back to her friends and continuing her previous conversation.

"Besides," Lily remarked, "You're going to be homesick in about a week anyway." The group snickered while his ears turned red, a trait that he'd inherited from his mother's side of the family.

"Also, can you two please not bully Neville today?" Rose asked. "Today is when the lessons really begin, so we really should focus more on what's being taught than getting kicked out of the classroom."

"Neville wouldn't do that," James scoffed.

It was Albus' turn to argue. "You really don't pay attention to mum and dad's stories, do you? He isn't as much of a pushover as he seems. Well, not anymore at least."

James thought of all of the stories that he'd been told growing up of his parent's childhood and their friends. He thought of all of the times Neville had put himself in danger for the sake of his friends and how many times he'd suffered from the Cruciatus Curse.

"Yeah, never mind. He would," James agreed. "Neville isn't scared of anything anymore."

"Exactly," Lily said, "So if we misbehave we will get in trouble, regardless if we're friends or not."

Around this time, the plates started to fill with food and the kids sat in silence while they ate.

"So, how does the food get here?" Rose asked eventually.

"Are you stupid?" Albus asked. "They use magic."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I know _that_, I mean _who. _Who makes the food and gets it here."

"Oh. That would be the house elves," Dean responded. James tried to slap his hand over Dean's mouth, but the damage had already been done.

"I can't believe it," Rose said. "It's terrible that they still enslave poor elves to work without pay."

"Rose, you only think that way because of Aunt Hermione," James said.

"It's still terrible," she retorted. "This is Hogwarts, we should be above it. I thought Professor Dumbledore would have been above that."

"What is she talking about?" Victoria.

Albus sighed. "House elves are little ugly looking elf creatures," he explained, receiving a dirty look from his cousin. "A long time ago they were kept in enslavement and treated horrible. They were given no pay and weren't allowed to leave and they could only be freed if their master gave them clothes. However," he directed the last part towards Rose, "Now that times have changed, house elves are treated with respect and don't want to be free."

"But why wouldn't they want to be free?" Rose asked. "In fact, I think I'm going to start back up where my mum left off." Lily, James and Albus groaned. "I'm going to restart S.P.E.W."

"What's Spew?" Stella asked.

"It's not Spew," Rose insisted, "It's S.P.E.W.

"Whatever," James said, "but the house elves like working for wizards. Besides, if they didn't have the jobs, then what would they do?"

"No one can like being in enslavement," Rose retorted. "Besides, you can't say it's a job if they don't get paid."

"They get a nice place to stay, food, water, and they are treated very well at Hogwarts. You remember Dobby right?" Lily asked and Rose nodded. "Hogwarts doesn't treat house elves like the Malfoy's did."

"Face it Rose, it didn't work for Aunt Hermione, and it's not going to work for you," Albus said. "You're not going to get anyone on board with this. You've already lost."

Rose looked around at all of her friends and slumped down in her chair. "Fine," she said, "But this isn't over, and you know it."

"Stubborn, just like your mum," Lily muttered.

"Oh man, it's almost time for Herbology," Patrick groaned.

"Hey, you're the Potters, right?" a boy asked, causing them to turn around. The boy had curly brown hair and was a little pale. He wore green robes with a silver snake on the crest.

"Um, yeah," Lily said. "I'm Lily, those are my brothers James and Albus, and that's our cousin Rose Weasley."

"My name is Damien," he told them.

"It's nice to meet you Damien," Rose said.

"Not to offend you or anything," James began, "But is there a particular reason that you came over here?" Lily elbowed him in the side.

"Not really," Damien admitted. "I heard that Harry Potter's children were here, and I just had to come over. You all are first years right?" he asked and they nodded in conformation. "Well, I'm a second year Slytherin. Hogwarts is a little intimidating, huh?"

"Yeah, a little," Victoria answered.

Damien turned to Victoria. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. What's your name?"

"I'm Victoria," she said before introducing the rest of her friends.

Damien smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Victoria," he said, causing her to blush. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have to go now. Good-bye."

"No, it wasn't a bother," Stella said.

"Yeah. You actually seem kind of cool for a Slytherin," Dean commented.

Victoria began to protest, but Damien held up his hands to stop her. "I understand," he said. "Even after the war, Slytherin's get a bad name. But we're not all like that. Like I said, I have to go. It was nice meeting you all." The rest said their good-byes and Damien walked away.

Patrick turned to Victoria just before they left for Herbology. "By the way Victoria, close your mouth. You're drooling all over the place."

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry I missed the last two updates. Like I said previously, I'm officially out of pre-written chapters. But, I'll work super hard so that I can keep p on time. And again, I'm having a little trouble naming my next harry Potter fic about the kid's lives before school. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to message me and if /I chose yours I will give you credit. Thanks! R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

Herbology went quickly. James and Albus kept to themselves and allowed Neville to teach. However, being only the second day of class, they still didn't do much work. Mainly they wandered around the greenhouse and talked to the first year Huffelpuffs that they had class with.

When the group was wandering through the greenhouse, Lily was hanging back a little and ended up tripping on a backpack.

"Oh, I'm really sorry," a red haired boy said and helped her up. "I'll move it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily responded. "Thanks."

"I'm Luca," he said, and he glanced at the red and gold emblem on her chest. "Oh, you're a Gryffindor? I'm a Huffelpuff," he said and pointed to his own crest.

"Cool," she said. "Do you like Herbology so far?"

"I'm not sure," he explained. "We haven't really done much. But I think I'll prefer classes like Charms or Transfiguration."

"Me too," Lily agreed. "Or Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to that one."

"Hey Luca, check out what we found!" a red haired Huffelpuff called.

Luca smiled. "Well, I have to go. Bye Lily, it was nice meeting you."

"Bye," she said and he waved as he was walking over to his friends.

"Who was that?" Patrick asked when she walked back over to them.

"His name is Luca," Lilly explained. "He's a Hufflepuff."

"Oh God my sister is cavorting with a Hufflepuff," James said.

"Whatever shall we do," Albus asked.

"Guys, Huffelpuffs aren't that bad," Rose defended. "Look, people consider them the fallback House, but most of them are really nice. Nicer than half of the Gryffindors even."

"Also, they're particularly good finders," Stella pointed out. "So anyway, class is almost over. We should get our stuff together."

The rest of the group agreed and went back to the table where they had put their books and started to collect them before they were dismissed to Potions. Once they were in the dungeons, Rose begrudgingly went to her cauldron with Scorpius.

"Weasley," Scorpius said when she placed her things under the table and put the cauldron on the desk.

"Scorpius," she said curtly. "If you don't mind, I'm not in the mood to put up with you today."

He sneered at Rose, but then looked up at the board for instructions and began scribbling them onto a roll of parchment.

Rose began taking ingredients out of the cupboard but groaned and pulled her red hair up in a ribbon before she continued working. When she finally got everything they would need, Scorpius had finished copying the ingredients list and had lit the fire under the cauldron.

"Well, first off it says that we need two cups of water," Rose said as she read the list that Scorpius had written.

Scorpius looked around before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the cauldron. "Auguamente," he whispered and the desired amount of water appeared in the bottom and began to boil.

"Woah," Rose said. "That's not a first year spell. When did you learn that?"

"My father taught me," he explained.

"That's so cool," she commented before pouting. "My parents said that I didn't need to learn anything before I came here. They said that Hogwarts would teach me all that I needed to know and then they would tell me anything that I wanted."

"Wow, your parents seem pretty harsh," Scorpius said. He mixed in some blue powder to the potion.

"Well, it's mainly my mom," Rose explained. "All she ever did was study when she was at school. She was actually really anti-social before she met my dad and uncle so she always said that an education is all you need. My dad is always saying though that I need to learn whatever I can in case something were to happen like when they were in school. I really doubt though that I'm going to have to go hunting for horcruxes in my first year."

Scorpius looked confused at first, then a look of comprehension spread across his face and he kept quiet.

"How do we know when it's done?" he asked.

"Oh, so now you're asking the 'half-blood?'" she asked.

He looked away. "You're not a half-blood," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked, cupping a hand over her ear. "I didn't quite hear you. Can you speak up?"

"You're not a half-blood," repeated, loud enough for her to hear. "I take back what I said. You're actually really good at magic Rose."

"Thank you Scorpius," she said. "We have to heat it on high for five minutes after we put in the mistletoe berries and then we're done."

The rest of the class passed in silence and they got passing marks on the potion.

"What is it Rose?" Albus asked whenever they met up after class.

"I think," she began, "I think I just reconciled with Scorpius," she explained.

_**A/N: **_**Please don't kill me guys! I'm really **_really _**sorry it's taken so long. My computer was down for a month but that still isn't an excuse. The truth is, I couldn't write the beginning and then I just got fed up with it. But I promise that I'll get back to the weekly updates. In fact, I'm making an Unbreakable Vow to update regularly. **

**Anyway, I really hope this turned out okay. I feel dumb for introducing another character (that's the part that screwed me over) but I thought it was a good idea at the time. Also, how did the Rose/Scorpius scene go? This is only day two or three of school, so should they have made up so early or should they have stayed mad at each other a little longer. Anyway, bye everybody. Please R&R. **


End file.
